Portable terminals such as mobile terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, and personal complex terminals have become necessities of current society based on development of electronic communication industries. The portable terminals have developed into important means of information transmission, which are quickly changed.
As everyone knows, recently, because utilization of a touch screen portable terminal is enhanced, the trend in a text input type is toward a text input method through a touch screen.
FIG. 1 illustrates interface pictures for text input in a conventional touch screen portable terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, the touch screen portable terminal provides a keyboard interface picture and a cursive character recognition interface picture. The keyboard interface picture includes a keyboard 11 and an input window 13 for displaying characters received through the keyboard 11. Also, the cursive character recognition interface picture includes a cursive character recognizer 14 for receiving touch drag and an input window 15 for reading out the touch drag and displaying a deduced character.
In general, a user must convert and use the keyboard interface picture and the cursive character recognition interface picture. Therefore, this results in an inconvenience to the user.